1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to shoe heels and to methods of manufacturing the shoe heels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shoe generally consists of an upper attached to a sole. The upper encloses a foot and typically includes an insole to provide initial support and cushioning to a bottom of the foot. An outsole is the ground-contacting portion of the sole and includes a heel. The outsole provides traction, stability, and protection to the remainder of the shoe. Outsoles are composed of durable materials, such as rubber, to provide high abrasion wear resistance. A midsole, if used, is composed generally of a softer, more flexible material than the outsole.
The increase in demand for shoes for sports and outdoor activities such as walking, running, hiking, and playing tennis, basketball and like sports has prompted many advances in shoe design to improve protection and comfort to the feet, ankles, legs, hips, etc., especially to improve cushioning, shock absorption, and stability at the heel. Efforts to improve cushioning at the heel, while maintaining adequate stability, have incorporated various gels in an attempt to enhance and prolong cushioning and energy return. However, soles incorporating gels are costly to manufacture and relatively unpredictable in their functional characteristics. Although the functional characteristics of the shoe are of primary importance, other factors such as the cost of manufacture and appearance of the shoe must also be taken into account for full consumer satisfaction.